In the End
by Angel Melan-y
Summary: Ma vision du passé torturé de Zetsu. Pourquoi est-il entré dans l'Akatsuki ? Pourquoi avait-il traqué tous les bijuus ? Pourquoi est-il devenu tout ce qu'il avait toujours detesté ? Mais à la fin pourquoi tant de souvenirs revenaient à la surface ?
1. Find another way to die

Il marchait ici, dans ce qui fut autrefois la grande rue du village. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus que des ruines : victimes de ce terrible affrontement. Mais lui n'avait rien fait, il était juste témoin, il ne faisait jamais rien. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ? Même pour Itachi qui était son ami, il n'avait pas agit. Alors il resterait là au bout de cette grande rue, à le regarder : cet enfant que le destin avait maudit, le porteur de Kyubi. Naruto c'était son prénom. Et lui aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, comment les gens l'appelaient durant son enfance ? Cet adolescent et lui étaient si semblables que certains souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit.

*Flash-back*

Dans le village perdu de Meka no kuni, un enfant sortant juste de l'académie, courait à travers les rues étroites de la ville. Au bout de la rue, il aperçu sa maison. La maison du frère du chef du village nommé Tetsuya Yamiko.

-Maman ! Maman !  
-Oui, je suis là.  
-Regarde mon bandeau frontal ! Je suis un ninja maintenant ! dit-il tout souriant.  
-Alors tu as réussi ton examen ?  
-Ouais et même que Hiro-senseï a dit que j'étais le meilleur et de loin !  
-C'est bien mon fils ça.  
- Tu crois que papa sera fier de moi ?  
-Bien sur ! On donnera une grande fête pour ta réussite quand il rentrera de mission.  
-Génial ! Super !  
-Si tu allais avertir ton oncle ? Il est Notakage (ndla : kage de la ville de Meka) après tout.  
-J'y vais tout de suite ! Tati me donnera sûrement des bonbons !  
-Allez files !

Ainsi il sortit de chez lui surexcité à l'idée de la réaction de son oncle, le seul frère de son père. Il allait enfin être ninja et le dépasser ! Ils auraient de quoi être fiers de lui. Malheureusement, c'est en cette journée de bonheur que tout s'effondra comme un miroir qui reflète le paradis et qui en seconde se brise.

On sonna à la porte.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose mon chéri ?

Seulement quand elle ouvrit la porte ce n'est pas son fils qu'elle vit mais deux hommes vêtus de noirs. Ils étaient effrayants et dégager une sensation de malaise. Ils entrèrent dans la maison sans permission.

- C'est bien joli chez vous madame Yamiko.  
- Le lieu parfait pour fonder une famille.  
- Qui êtes vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Ne posez pas autant de questions.  
- Nous sommes du village de Zakira, non loin d'ici, et nous venons pour votre fils.  
- Vous ne l'aurez jamais ! Et puis comment savez-vous tout ça ?

En guise de réponse, un des deux hommes sortis de son sac un parchemin, l'ouvrit, le posa sur la table et l'activa. La femme poussa un cri d'horreur. Devant elle gisait la dépouille de son mari.

- Laissez moi vous expliquez madame…  
- Espèce de montre ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre ! Sortez de chez moi !  
- Il faudrait mieux pour vous d'écouter en silence, dit-il en la ligotant sur une chaise.  
- Votre mari a un hijutsu bien particulier qui lui permet de résister aux radiations qu'émet un monstre dans notre village. Cependant cela le rend aussi malade de l'intérieur. Vous le saviez n'es-ce pas ? Son sang est donc pour nous inutilisable. En revanche celui de votre fils nous sera fort utile.  
- Allez en enfer ! Jamais vous ne toucherez à un cheveu de mon fils !  
- C'est fort dommage.

Une lame de vent s'abattit sur la pauvre femme puis ils emmenèrent le cadavre. Leur direction : le manoir du Notakage.  
Le jeune héro était déjà arrivé chez son oncle qui l'avait accueilli avec pleins de félicitations. Et puis comme prévu sa tante lui avait offert des friandises. Le jeune diplômé avait toujours respecté son oncle de par sa position mais c'est surtout sa femme qu'il admirait le plus. Elle était une puissante kunochi crainte par les ninjas du village. Mais avec lui elle était toujours très gentille et attentionnée peut être dû au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfants. Et quelque chose l'intriguait : elle ne ressemblait pas du tout aux gens du village. Elle venait du pays du feu selon son père. Tout le monde pensait que c'était un mariage arrangé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un voyage diplomatique. Un bruit sourd le tira de ses pensées. Cinq hommes vêtus de noir apparurent dans la grande salle et parmi eux un tenait le cadavre de sa mère.

- MAMAN !  
- Non attends, cria son oncle en le retenant.  
- Comme c'est touchant, déclara un des hommes avec un sourire sournois.  
- Il ressemble tant à son père, ajouta un autre.  
- PAPA ? Je vais vous tuer !  
- ça suffit, ordonna le Notakage.  
- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Trancha Hiromi d'une voix impassible.  
- Prendre le gamin.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les cinq ninjas se retrouvèrent à terre sous sa lame. Une tueuse froide et sans sentiments c'est ce qu'elle devenait quand elle combattait comme au temps de la guerre comme quand elle effectuait une mission.

- Hé hé ! Qui aurait cru que la sœur de l'éclair jaune de Konoha se trouvait ici ?

Un kunaï venait se planter à l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Un corps partit en fumée : un bushin

- Hé hé ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre mon maître !

Puis il disparut et avec lui tout espoir pour le village.

5 ans plus tard (toujours dans le flash-back)

Cet incident était passé inaperçu au près des villageois. La seule différence notable fut que le neveu de Notakage vivait avec lui à présent. Il avait progressé dans sa voix du ninja. Son seul point faible était le genjutsu. Et de temps à autre il apprenait une technique secrète interdite. Il était motivé par la vengeance, comme tous les enfants qui assistent aux meurtres de leurs parents impuissants, sans aucunes issues. « C'était du gâchis » répétait souvent ses différents professeurs. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre eux, qu'il ne lui restait que ça malgré les efforts de sa famille.  
Ce midi là, ils devaient tous manger ensemble ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare à cause de ses entraînements et des obligations de son oncle.

- B'jour tonton ! Elle est pas là Hiromi ?  
- Bonjour. Non, elle vient de recevoir une missive de Konoha et elle est partit sur le champ.  
- Et elle disait quoi cette lettre ?  
- Son frère vient de mourir en protégeant son village.  
- Mort digne d'un kage. Je lui présenterai mes condoléances quand elle reviendra.  
- Oui. Alors comment se passe ton entraînement ?  
- Bien ! Je suis prêt pour une mission de rang S.  
- Non, une mission de ce type s'effectue en équipe !  
- Pour moi, des coéquipiers seraient des boulets !  
- Arrête de penser comme un gamin !  
- Mais…  
- Notakage ! Notakage !  
- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?  
- Le village est attaqué ! L'aile ouest a déjà pris feu ! Tous les ninjas se battent ! Voici l'emblème ennemi !

Le commandant en chef leur montra un bout de tissu noir où était brodé un soleil couchant entrecoupé par deux katana blancs. « C'est les mêmes qu'il y a un cinq ans » pensa le kage. Il n'eut pas le longtemps d'empêcher son neveu de partir. Il est déjà sûrement en train de traquer leur chef.  
Le gamin courait dans les rus du billage. Il allait trouver le commandant ennemi. Il allait lui faire payer le meurtre des ses parents et la fait d'attaquer le village qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

~~~~~

La bataille faisait rage depuis deux jours déjà. Les ninjas de Zarika no kuni étaient supérieurs en nombre de ce fait presque la moitié de la ville était détruite. Pourtant les ninjas de Meka résistaient tant bien que mal. Notre jeune héro lui aussi était au cœur de la bataille. Il tuait les adversaires qu'ils rencontraient sans trop de grandes difficultés. Cependant ils voyaient aussi tout autour de lui ses frères d'armes tomber sous les katana ennemis. Les med-ins soignaient les blessés devenant les cibles privilégiées. Face à sa propre impuissance face à une armée si nombreuse, sa colère pris le dessus.  
Il était porté par la rage et le désespoir. Une bulle de chakra l'enveloppait et dévastait tout sur son passage aussi bien alliés qu'ennemis.

Le Notakage passa par là une heure après. Il trouva l'avenue complètement détruite .Puis il aperçu son commandant en chef gisant au sol encore conscient mais à demi mort.

- Qui a fait ça ?  
- Notakage…C'est votre neveu…Il est devenu…incontrôlable…On a pas pu…l'arrêter…Il dévaste…tout…Aidez…le  
- Merde son sceau a lâché !

L'oncle compris tout de suite que la maladie qui rongeait son frère rongeait aussi son neveu. Les premiers symptômes étaient déjà visibles : perte de contrôle se soi et libération de tout son pouvoir. Il en suivrait une modification corporelle puis un dédoublement de personnalité. C'était la malédiction de la famille. Il avait pourtant réussi à ralentir le processus chez son frère et Hiromi avait stoppé le sien grâce à la médecine de Konoha. Alors pourquoi la dernière personne de sa famille ?  
Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la seule partie du village encore debout. Il fallait absolument stopper son neveu qui était entrain de s'autodétruire. Il le ferai quelqu'en soit le prix.

~~~~

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'on parla de Meka no kuni, tombé dans d'étranges circonstances.

Une semaine plus tard (toujours dans le flash-back)

Notre jeune héro se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit fut une vieille femme. Puis il se rappela de tout ; tout : la destruction du village, son oncle reformant son sceau…C'était atroce ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?  
- N'y pense plus ! Tu dois oublier toute cette histoire et cette partie de ta vie ! Lui dit la mamie. Dorénavant Meka et Zarika ne sont plus que des souvenirs, ta tante a disparu de la circulation. A présent tu es mon petit fils et tu t'appelles Zetsu, je dois bien ça à ton père.  
- Vous ne savez rien ! Jamais je ne ferai comme si il ne c'était rien passez ! Je les ai tous tué ! Je suis un monstre !  
- Réfléchi comme ça et enfonce toi un kunaï dans le cœur ! Ou alors vit pour que leur mort ne soit pas veine ! Repense à ta mère et à ton oncle ! Ils ont donnés leur vie pour te protéger !

Face à cette dure vérité, il s'enfuit. Il s'installa dans la forêt et y resta. Au moins il ne nuirait plus à personne !

Hiromi arriva dans ce qui restait de Meka no kuni. Elle contempla les ruines de ce qu'elle considérait comme sa maison. Elle aurait due être là pour la défendre. Elle venait de perde coup sur coup sa famille et son village. Les éclaireurs de Konoha s'étaient rendus sur les lieux avant elle. Le vieux Sandaime l'avait bien prévenue. Elle aurait pu rester à Konoha mais elle savait que sa place n'y était pas. Elle allait traquer sans relâche cet homme ; le kage de Zakira et le tuer.

~~~~

Retour au présent

Zetsu était toujours là impassible. Ce passé il l'avait rayé de son histoire. Et même si il était vrai que la situation de Naruto et la sienne avaient été semblables, cela ne changeait rien. Car ce n'était pas cet aspect de son passé qu'il l'avait rendu tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.


	2. All Fall Down

Cela ne changerait rien. Car ce n'était pas cet aspect de son passé qui l'avait rendu tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. Certes, cela y contribuait. Sans cela les événements 'd'après' n'auraient jamais eu lieu . Mais cela était sans importance, il avait tout renié. Son regard, perdu dans le vague, s'attarda sur Naruto. Après tout, sa mission était de capturer les bijuus même si l'Akatsuki n'était plus. Dans les deux camps, il ne restait que lui et ce gamin. Suna avait sombré sous le sable. Zetsu tiqua. Pourquoi ce gamin ne l'attaquait-il pas ?  
Le chakra de Kyuubi émanait de lui et explosait de partout. Ce que Zetsu remarqua, détail passablement insignifiant à présent, c'est qu'il tenait une personne dans ses bras : Sakura Haruno, l'élève de Tsunade Godaime Hokage.  
Et soudain un flash apparut dans sa mémoire. Une jeune femme aux yeux bleus comme l'océan, aux cheveux bleus aussi comme le ciel dans une superbe robe blanche avec de belles flammes bleues l'ornant. Elle était sur cette image comme un ange sur une peinture moderne. Seulement ces ailes furent brûlées et le tableau se tacha de sang.

Flash-back

Il a vécu combien d'années ainsi dans sa solitude ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Mais, avec pour seule compagnie les arbres qui ne pouvant pas parler ne l'avaient pas rejeté, ils avaient pu s'entraîner jour et nuit sans relâche. Et même si son apparence changeait peu à peu, il était à présent capable de maîtriser cette immense mais aussi instable source de pouvoir. Pendant cette période, il avait souvent repensé à sa tante et il se demandait quelle réaction elle avait eu en apprenant la destruction de Meka. Il avait plusieurs fois envisagé de se rendre à Konoha pour essayer de la retrouver. Mais le courage lui manquait cruellement.  
Plusieurs fois, il avait vraiment prévu de mettre fin à ces jours et toujours avec plus de détermination seulement le jour où il allait enfin passer à l'acte , elle était apparue comme la pluie qui surgit là où l'on attend le moins.

Il avait entendu quelqu'un crier dans son dos. A cause de la surprise, il n'avait pas compris le sens de ces paroles. Il s'était juste retourné. Et il l'avait vue. De ses yeux azurs s'écoulaient des larmes aussi limpides que l'eau d'une rivière. Son sublime visage contrastait avec sa tenue couverte de sang. On ne distinguait plus la couleur de ses cheveux tellement ils étaient souillés. Non terrifiée par l'apparence du jeune homme, elle répéta :

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mort comme tous les autres ?

Zetsu se demanda bien de quoi elle pouvait parler. De plus il était tellement surpris qu'il ne put aligner deux mots.

- Je les ais tous tués et vous vous êtes encore en vie ! Pourquoi ?

Son dernier mot, tel qu'elle le prononça n'exprimait plus la haine ou la rage mais un désespoir immense.

~~~~

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il se rapprocha naturellement d'elle. Peut être qu'après ces paroles, il se reconnaissait en elle. Peut être que sa conscience l'empêchait de rester indifférent. Il resta plusieurs jours à s'occuper d'elle. Tandis qu'elle restait prostrée dans un silence froid et inquiétant.  
Elle finit par lui dire qu'elle s'appelait Sayako et qu'elle n'avait ni endroit où aller ni où retourner ni famille ni amis. Elle ne dit que ça, il n'en demanda pas plus, elle ne voulait pas en savoir d'avantage sur lui non plus.  
Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Ils pouvaient rire ensemble, tout comme rester dans un silence profond, des silences appartenant à ceux qu'on ne veut pas briser et qui disent tous, qui sont rassurants. Elle, ayant les bases de l'art du ninja, il lui appris à se battre. Il fut vite surpris de ses fulgurants progrès. Elle possédait une endurance à toute épreuve et une fabuleuse quantité de chakra.  
Cependant un jour elle lui annonça :

- Merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mais je refuse de passer ma vie dans cette forêt, je suis dangereuse et je dois être soignée.

Tellement surpris par cette nouvelle, il ne réagit pas. Il ne pensait pas une seconde qu'elle puisse le laisser seul à nouveaux. En partant, une larme salée coula sur la joue de Sayako. Apres une heure de réflexion, il se mit à marcher dans le forêt pour la retrouver. Il devait à tout prix la retenir. Il connaissait cette forêt mieux que personne et les arbres le guidaient. Quand enfin essoufflé, il parvient à l'apercevoir sur le sentier, il s'arrêta. Mais elle se mit à courir quand elle l'aperçut. Elle avait tellement souffert en prenant cette décision ; elle ne voulait pas qu'il complique les choses. Seulement il n'était pas décidé à partir. Et quand il lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de fuir, elle le regarda avec ses yeux bleus embués de larmes cristallines.

- Sayako, reste avec moi je t'en prie. Tu es la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi.  
- Comment tu peux dire ça ? On ne sait rien l'un de l'autre ! Si tu me connaissais, tu ne dirais pas ça !  
- Mais je te connais, ce n'est pas son passé qui définie une personne.  
- Mais le mien est horrible !  
- Je ne vaux pas mieux. Alors avant de parler, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

Il lui raconta son passé. Bizarrement il n'était pas inquieté par sa réaction. C'était sûrement dû à leur rencontre. Quand il eut fini de parler, il guetta sa réaction. La seule chose qu'elle dit fut :  
- Alors c'était toi.  
- Pardon ?  
- Si ces hommes sont venus te chercher, c'est que ton sang permet de résister aux radiations qu'émet le démon à 5 queues qui se trouvait dans le village de Zakira. Ils cherchaient un antidote avant que cette bombe à retardement s'active.  
-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?  
- Je le sais car « yonbi » c'est moi. Je sais que tu peux être surpris même choqué. Tout ce qui t'est arrivé est de ma faute.  
- Non, c'est les personnes qui ont scellé ce démon en toi qui t'ont considérée comme une arme, ce sont aux les responsables.

Sayako le regarda surprise puis sourit avant de lâcher un « personne ne m'avait rien dit d'aussi gentil auparavant ».Il lui avait sourit en retour. Puis elle était restée vivre avec lui dans cette forêt située entre leur deux anciens villages respectifs.  
Ils vécurent ainsi, ensemble et heureux durant pas mal d'années. Même si Zetsu commençait à avoir sa double personnalité, ça ne l'effrayait pas au contraire elle ça l'amusait.

Cependant nombreux sont ceux qui convoitent le pouvoir des bijuus et ils sont prêts à tout pour l'obtenir.

Ainsi par un tragique jour de pluie, un homme dont ils ignoraient tout été venus les voir. Il avait neutralisé Zetsu et enlevé Sayako sous ses yeux. Ce jour là toutes dernières traces d'humanités en lui avaient disparu pour laisser place au monstre qu'il était originellement car son sceau déjà fortement réduit se brisa à jamais.

Retour au présent

Ce souvenir l'avait vraiment marqué, plus que la mort de ses parents, plus que la destruction de son village, plus que la terrible vérité qui s'étaient imposé à lui.  
A bien y réfléchir, il avait très mal tourné. On ne gagne rien à suivre la voie de la vengeance. Apres tout ça, il ne lui restait plus que sa mémoire et le sourire figé de Sayako.  
Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il cherchait. Mais après tout, il l'avait mérité. Rien n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

Flash-back

Il avait parcouru le monde ; tué tous ce qu'il rencontrait qui était responsable de l'enlèvement de Sayako. Aucune résistance ne s'opposait à lui. Il était vraiment puissant sans son sceau pour brider ses pouvoirs. Il en était venu à haïr son oncle ; s'il n'avait pas eu ce sceau il aurait pu empêcher l'enlèvement de la jeune fille. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre le temps. Quand il la retrouva, elle était déjà morte. Son démon avait été extrait pour être replacé dans une autre personne qui servirait d'arme pour le pays  
Zetsu avait froidement assassinés les personnes responsables de cet acte.

Une semaine plus tard

Une femme aux cheveux bleus foncés avec une fleur blanche vient le trouver. Il faillit la tuer. Seulement elle était aussi très talentueuse et ses origamis l'avaient piégé. Elle lui fit une proposition plus qu'intéressante : intégrer une organisation secrète appelé « Akatsuki » et traquer les bijuus. Aveuglés par la vengeance et la colère, Zetsu vit l'occasion idéale de tuer le nouveau réceptacle du Yonbi qui avait indirectement provoqués la mort de Sayako.

Fin flash-back

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Naruto : un rasangan au poing. Ainsi finit sa vie, il ne chercha pas à esquiver l'attaque, il la laissa juste venir. Il avait tellement côtoyé la mort qu'il voulait trouver le repos. Dans une dernière pensée, Zetsu se souvient de son prénom qu'il avait eu tant de mal à oublier. Puis il mourut et retrouva l'âme de Sayako.  
Au loin sur les collines des kages, une femme blonde se tenait. Cette scène faisait répétition. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et dans un murmure elle dit : « tout est fini, Takezo ».

The End


End file.
